Dorvex
The Dorvex is a large cavern that featured large rooms for torture. History The Dorvex was created in order to lure innocent Matoran to their certain demise. It was constructed on Dak Nui by the Dark Hunters in order to kill their targets cleanly. To capture their victims, the words "free relaxation" were carved in Matoran writing onto the outside of the cave. Appearance The actual appearance of the Dorvex was actually not established, as many caves on Dak Nui had writing on the outside with the words "free relaxation". The few who survived to describe the cave were too traumatized to speak. But, the ones who did speak said that it was a granite cavern that was hot, humid, and smelled of bacteria. It had notable stalagtites hanging from the top of the cavern, as well as six chambers that represented the six elements. The Chambers The Chamber of Deathly Heat The Chamber of Deathly Heat was the chamber that represented the element of fire. Carved on the entrance to the chamber is "The Sauna", which would lure tired laborers into it to "relax". A Dark Hunter torturer named "Ta" operates the room. The victim would be strapped onto a protodermis board, which heats up to 10,000 degrees Farenheight. The Chamber of Frostbite The Chamber of Frostbite was the chamber that represented the element of ice. The word "Massage" was carved on the entrance. The Dark Hunter torturer named "Ko" applied blocks of dry ice onto the victim, leaving them "burned". He then added hot coals, then ice, shocking the poor Matoran victim's body. The Chamber of Drowning The Chamber of Drowning was the chamber that represented the element of water. The word "Spa" was carved on the entrance to the chamber. The torturer, "Ga", put the Matoran into a tub of relaxing water, then added the lid. He then filled the tub full of the relaxing water. Later, he would drain it, with the lid still sealed tight. He then added boiling hot water. If the Matoran didn't die of the boiling, he would die of drowning. The Chamber of Earthquakes The Chamber of Earthquakes was the chamber that represented the element of earth. The word "Relaxation" was on the opening of the chamber. "Onu" provided a small protodermis box in which the Matoran entered. Rocks were put in with him, and then Onu would shake the box and pound the victim with them. The Chamber of High Wind The Chamber of High Wind was the chamber that represented the element of air. The word "Airblower" appeared on the entrance. "Le" would blow air on the Matoran victim, in hopes of removing any dirt. Eventually, air flow was reversed into a vaccuum, crushing the victim's lungs. The Chamber of Crushing The Chamber of Crushing was the chamber that represented the element of stone. The word "Stonepressure" appeared on the entrance The torturer, "Po", applied rocks onto the victims bodies (a technique used to relax the Matoran started in Devarian). Eventually, the torturer would drop large rocks onto the Matoran, crushing him. Trivia * The Dorvex was never proven to really exist as it was never found, yet it claimed over 500 lives every year. * Only one survivor of the Dorvex came out, but his vocal cords were cut by the slaves so he would not speak of it. Category:Senidious Magna Category:Locations Category:User:Kopakamata97